Sie ist nicht Katherine!
by SaraGee
Summary: Damon wird dieses komische Gefühl nicht los, bis ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag trifft!
1. Chapter 1

**Storyline:** nach 1.22 „Founder's Day"

**Disclaimer:** Leider gehören Damon und Katherine nicht mir, sondern Kevin und Julie. Ich hab sie mir für diesen One-Shot nur ausgeliehen.

**AN: Okay. Das ist meine erste VD FF, also habt bitte ein bisschen Rücksicht. ;) Ich freu mich über Kritik und Feedback und hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt.  
**

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, er drehte sich um und ging die Treppe der Veranda hinunter.

Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Er hatte dieses Gefühl, dass etwas nicht richtig war – abgesehen davon, dass er gerade Elena geküsst hatte.

Gedankenversunken und die Stirn in Falten gelegt, fuhr er sich mit den Fingern über seine Lippen, auf denen vor wenigen Minuten noch ihre gelegen hatten.

Was war los mit ihm? Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen und sie hatte nicht widersprochen.

Bilder von 1864 kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. Er und Stefan hatten sich so gut verstanden. Sie waren zwei ganz normale Brüder…und dann kam sie. Katherine!

Und jetzt, 150 Jahre später, schien sich alles zu wiederholen. Dabei hatten er und sein Bruder gerade wieder angefangen, sich nicht ständig die Köpfe einzuschlagen.

Nein! Es würde nicht wieder passieren! Er würde es nicht zulassen. Immer wieder sagte er sich „Sie ist nicht Katherine!"

Sie würde die Brüder nicht gegeneinander ausspielen, keine Spielchen mit ihnen spielen. Sie war eine ehrliche und liebenswerte Person. Auch wenn sie aussah, wie Katherine, hatte sie keine ihrer niederträchtigen, grausamen Eigenschaften. Elena würde nichts Falsches tun.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und bei dem Gedanken, schnappte er kurz nach Luft.

Wie zur Bestätigung hörte er in diesem Moment die Schreie aus dem Inneren des Gilbert-Hauses. Binnen weniger Sekunden stand er in der hell erleuchteten Küche.

Das Bild das sich ihm bot war zu surreal um Wirklichkeit zu sein.

Er sah John, der sich die Hand auf den Bauch presste und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund auf die Person vor ihm starrte. Langsam ging er in die Knie und sackte zusammen. Damon verschaffte sich in einem Augenblick eine Übersicht über die Situation. Er sah die blutigen Finger, samt Ring auf dem Küchentisch liegen und wusste, dass es für John zu spät war. Dann sah er sie an.

Ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen, die Adern in ihren Wangen pulsierten vor Erregung und ihre Zähne, schnitten spitz in ihre Unterlippe. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lag für einen kurzen Moment Verwunderung in ihren, aber dann Änderte sich ihr Ausdruck.

„Hast du mich vermisst?" Ein gehässiges Grinsen zog sich über ihr immer noch entstelltes Gesicht.

„Katherine! Ich hätte es wissen sollen!" Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen zurückgelegt und seine Hand um ihren Hals gelegt und drängte sie zurück, gegen die Arbeitsplatte.

„Du verlogene, kleine.."

„Nanana. So spricht man aber nicht mit seiner Liebsten!" Unterbrach sie ihn immer noch grinsend.

„Was willst du hier? Warum hast du das" Er zeigte auf John, der auf dem Boden lag „getan? Warum?" Vor Wut fing auch Damons Gesicht an, sich zu verändern. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und er spürte, wie seine Fangzähne gegen seine Lippen drückten.

„Was? John hier? Weißt du, das Traurige ist… er hat mir, Elena, eben sein Herz ausgeschüttet und erklärt, warum er uns Vampire so hasst. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor ihn umzubringen, aber… ich hab einfach die Geduld mit ihm verloren. Und warum ich zurück gekommen bin? Du wolltest es doch so!" Sie sah ihm herausfordernd in die Augen.

Damon wusste, dass er bald die Kontrolle über sich verlieren würde. Er wusste aber auch, dass sie ihm überlegen war. Ohne seinen Griff um ihren Hals zu lockern, zog er die Stirn in Falten. Dann erinnerte er sich an seine Auseinandersetzung mit Isobel in ihrem Haus. _„Wenn Katherine was von mir will, sag der kleinen Schlampe, sie soll kommen und es sich selber holen!" _

Bei dem Gedanken an diesen Moment, verzog sich sein Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

„So, du hast meine Nachricht also bekommen. Was willst du dann hier? Die Erfindung von Jonathan Gilbert? Leider zu spät." Er warf einen Blick auf John. „Und wie ich sehe, kann er uns auch nicht mehr sagen, was er jetzt damit gemacht hat."

Sie gab einen hissenden Laut von sich und mit einem Schlag auf seine Hand, befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff. Damon wich ein wenig zurück und stieß gegen den Küchentisch. Gerade als sie sich auf ihn stürzen wollte, hörten sie, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel.

Beide drehten ihre Köpfe zur Tür.

„Jeremy, bist du noch wach?"

Als sie erkannten, dass es Elena war, ergriff Katherine Damons Ärmel und innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie durch die Hintertür draußen im Garten.

Sie umkreisten einander, wie zwei Raubtiere. Die Augen haarscharf auf die des anderen gerichtet, jede Bewegung des anderen genau beobachtend.

„Weißt du, warum ich dich damals ausgewählt habe? Weil ich wusste, dass wir uns ähnlich sind. Du warst der geborene Vampir. Dir fehlte nur der Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Ich hatte Recht. Wäre Stefan nicht dazwischen gekommen…wir hätten ein unschlagbares Team werden können."

Ein abwertendes Lachen kam über seine Lippen. „Nein, ich war niemals wie du. Ich habe meine Spielchen gespielt. Mit Stefan und mit genug anderen Leuten, die mir begegnet sind, aber ich war niemals wie du!"

Katherine setzte ein gespielt enttäuschtes Gesicht auf. „Oh, damit hast du meine Gefühle verletzt. Warte, ich hab ja gar keine…! Aber du, so wie es aussieht. Was ist los mit euch? Erst du, dann John? Seit wann kümmert es dich, was mit den Menschen in deiner Umgebung passiert? Du hättest dich vorhin auf der Veranda mal hören sollen. Mir kamen fast die Tränen."

Ihre Worte und die Art, wie sie sich über ihn lustig machte, machten ihn wieder wütend.

Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und seine Fangzähne waren nun in voller Länge sichtbar. „Du bist ein verlogenes Monster. Am liebsten würde ich dir einen Pflock durchs Herz rammen!"

„Achja? So wie mit Lexi? Wegen dir sind alle tot! Lexi, Pearl, Anna. Glaubst du, du kommst damit ungestraft davon? Jetzt, wo du weißt, dass ich wieder da bin, wirst du vorsichtiger sein. Ich hab vor, ein bisschen zu bleiben. Du wirst genau hinsehen müssen, ob es Elena ist oder ob ich es bin, mit der du dich gerade umgibst. Du weißt, wie gerne ich mit Menschen spiele. Es macht einfach zu viel Spaß!" Provokant blieb sie stehen und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne zu ihm. Die letzten Worte hauchte sie ihm entgegen „Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich hier bin, weil du es so wolltest! Dann hätte ich schon vor 140 Jahren zurück kommen können. Nein, ich bin wegen Stefan hier!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und ließ Damon in der Dunkelheit zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

Starr vor Wut über ihre letzten Worte, stand Damon noch immer in der Dunkelheit, als er durch Elenas Schreie aus seiner Starre gerissen wurde. Nur Augenblicke später, stand er neben ihr, um ihren zusammensackenden, zitternden Körper aufzufangen.

Ihre angsterfüllten, vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten auf John, der umgeben von seinem eigenen Blut, auf dem Küchenboden lag.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und ließ sich einfach von seinen starken Armen auffangen und umgeben.

Damon hielt sie fest und strich ihr mit einer Hand beruhigend durch ihr weiches Haar. Er atmete tief ein, sog ihren süßen Duft ein und fragte sich plötzlich, warum ihm nicht schon früher aufgefallen war, dass es nicht Elena gewesen war, mit der er auf der Veranda gestanden hatte. Er hätte es merken müssen! Dann wäre alles anders gekommen. Innerlich fluchte er, dass er sich, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, wieder von seinen Gefühlen hatte überrumpeln lassen. Alles war viel einfacher gewesen, als er seine menschliche Seite, seine Gefühle und Emotionen, ausgeblendet hatte. Was war nur mit ihm los?

Ohne es zu merken, flüsterte er Elena beruhigend zu „Schsch. Beruhig dich. Ich bin hier! Schh… Elena, guck mich an!"

Erst, als sie sich umdrehte und realisierte, was gerade vor sich ging, blickte sie ihn ungläubig an. Damon hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah sie ebenfalls leicht verwirrt an. Er zog seine Hand zurück.

Er sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen, sah den Unglauben über das, was sie eben mit ihren eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Elena!"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig. Sie blickte zwischen ihm und John hin und her und schnappte nach Luft „DAMON! Was? Warum hast du…?" Ruckartig riss sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und stolperte rückwärts.

„Nein Elena! Hör mir zu…" Er machte wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie würde ihn nicht aussprechen lassen, also musste er es sofort loswerden. „Katherine! Sie ist zurück!"

Elena sah ihn an. Sie stand unter Schock und war verwirrt. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Katherine war wieder zurück in Mystic Falls?

Diese Informationen waren zu viel für sie. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. „Katherine?", flüsterte sie nur ungläubig und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. 

Damon war sofort neben ihr. „Hör zu, ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erklären, aber du musst irgendwo hin, wo es sicher ist! Du…" „Aber…" unterbrach sie ihn. Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie auf John blickte. „wir können ihn doch nicht hier lassen? Er, er…" sie setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Brustkorb. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag noch spüren, wenn auch nur sehr schwach. „Bitte…" erklang plötzlich John's kaum hörbare Stimme. „haltet sie auf!" Er griff nach Elenas Hand und drückte diese. „Elena, es tut mir so leid. Du hattest das Recht, alles über deine Familie zu erfahren. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen. Ich wollte nie, dass es so weit kommt. Bitte…" Ein letztes Mal sah John ihr in die Augen, bevor er diese schloss und der Druck seiner Hand langsam schwächer wurde. Elenas Kehle entrang ein Schluchzen, während Damon sich zu ihr beugte und sie vorsichtig auf ihre Beine zog. „Elena. Ich möchte, dass du bei Bonnie bleibst." Sein Tonfall ließ keine Widerrede zu und Elena ließ sich von ihm zum Auto führen und zu Bonnie bringen. In den letzten Minuten war zu viel auf einmal passiert. Das musste sie erst einmal verarbeiten.

Bonnie stand in der Tür und erwartete sie schon. Kaum waren sie aus dem Auto gestiegen, als sie auch schon die Arme um Elena schlang und sie fest an sich drückte. „Es tut mir so leid! Komm mit rein." Zusammen gingen sie auf die Haustüre zu. Damon blieb auf der Veranda stehen. Als er sich verabschiedete, fiel ihr Stefan wieder ein. „Stefan! Wir müssen ihn warnen!" Panik lag wieder in ihren Augen und ihrer Stimme.

„Du bleibst jetzt hier. Ich mache mich auf den Weg, um Stefan und dieses kleine Miststück zu finden! Sobald es was Neues gibt, sag ich dir bescheid. Du musst jetzt erst einmal schlafen." Er blickte zu Bonnie, die ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass sie sich um Elena kümmern würde. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand. 

_Wenn er sie bei sich erwischen würde…_ Er malte sich aus, was er dann alles mit ihr anstellen würde. Er war einmal auf sie und ihre Spielchen reingefallen, dass würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren. Damals war er jung und naiv gewesen. Dieses Mal war er vorbereitet. Er würde gewinnen! Aber schon als er die Schwelle des Hauses betrat, ahnte er, dass er falsch gelegen hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

Er konnte ihre Stimme hören. Hörte ihr Lachen. Er wusste wo sie sich befand und nur Augenblicke später, stand er im Türrahmen zu Stefans Zimmer. Die Wut und Enttäuschung der letzten 150 Jahre kam in ihm hoch und in einer einzigen Bewegung schnellte er vor, um sie anzugreifen. Doch bevor er sie erreichte, spürte er Stefans Hände, die sich um seinen Hals legten und ihn zwangen, von seinem Ziel abzulassen. Er stoppte und sah seinen Bruder mit hasserfüllten Augen an. Er wusste, dass er stärker war als Stefan, aber ließ ihn trotzdem gewähren.

„Lass deine Hände von ihr!" Stefans Augen wurden dunkler und auch seine Zähne zeigten sich.

„Stefan! Was willst du mit ihr? Es ist Katherine! Nicht deine keine süße, unschuldige Elena! Merkst du das nicht?"

Stefan warf den Kopf nach hinten und lachte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Damon das zufriedene und verräterische Grinsen auf Katherines Gesicht.

„Oh Damon! Glaubst du, ich wäre so dumm? Meinst du, ich merke den Unterschied nicht? Natürlich ist es Katherine! Ich wusste es von dem Moment an, als sie in meiner Tür stand. Hast du es etwa nicht bemerkt?" Mit einem hämischen Grinsen ließ er ihn los und ging geradewegs auf Katherine zu. Damon versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade vor sich ging, aber die in ihm tobende Wut machte es ihm fast unmöglich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wieder hatte er Katherine im Blick, die ihm herausfordernd in die Augen blickte. Mit einem kehligen Laut ging er erneut auf sie los. Doch auch dieses Mal wurde er gestoppt. Allerdings war es Katherine, die ihn nun mit einer Hand an der Kehle, der anderen an seinem Arm festhielt und blitzschnell gedreht hatte, so dass er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand prallte. Das nebenstehende Regal wackelte bedrohlich, aber alles blieb an seinem Platz. Damon sah Stefan, der dicht hinter Katherine stand.

Ihre messerscharfen Zähne waren nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt und ein zischender Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig. Aus dem zähnefletschenden Monster wurde von einer auf die andere Sekunde ein mitleidig guckendes Mädchen. „Damon, Damon! So viel Wut und aufgestaute Emotionen! Tzetze Das war es auch früher schon, warum du mir aufgefallen bist. Aber, wie ich sehe hast du nicht verstanden, was ich dir vorhin versucht habe zu erklären. Ich bin NICHT wegen dir zurück gekommen, sondern deinem Bruder!"

Selbstsicher und ohne die Spur von Zweifel, dass er etwas unternehmen würde, was er später bereuen würde, ließ sie ihn los, drehte sich um und ging auf Stefan zu. Sie legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm.

„Und wie du siehst, scheint er sich auch zu freuen, dass ich endlich wieder da bin." Wie zur Bestätigung zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter und beide versanken in einem tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Damon fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Was ging hier vor sich? Was hatte sie mit Stefan angestellt. Er wusste, dass Stefan schwächer und sensibler war als er, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Katherines Rückkehr ihn so aus der Bahn werfen würde und erst recht nicht, dass er Elena so schnell vergessen hatte. 

„Ok, das reicht! Ich hab's verstanden!" Rief er ihnen genervt zu.

Katherine löste sich von Stefan und machte wieder einen Schritt auf Damon zu. Dann sah sie von einem zum anderen. „Ich glaub es nicht! Es ist so lange her und trotzdem ist es genau wie früher! Hach, wie ich es liebe!" Dabei streckte sie die Arme aus und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, wie ein kleines Kind. Allerdings war dieser Moment auch schnell wieder vorbei. Sie hatte sofort wieder ihr berechnendes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und stand zwischen Damon und Stefan. Beide hatten die Augen auf sie gerichtet. Auf Stefans Gesicht lag ein zufriedenes, siegessicheres Grinsen während Damons Gesichtsausdruck Verachtung und Wut widerspiegelte.

„Ist es das? Bist du zurück gekommen, um weiter deine Spielchen zu spielen? Um uns wieder gegeneinander auszuspielen? Glaubst du das wirklich?" Er stieß ein verächtliches Lachen aus. „Ich weiß nicht, was du mit Stefan gemacht hast, aber die Zeiten, in denen du mich wie eine Spielfigur benutzt hast, sind definitiv vorbei." Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Stefan.

„Bruder, du überraschst mich immer wieder! Erst darf ich mir deine 'Lass-bloß-die-Finger-von-Elena,sie-ist-nicht-Katherine'-Rede anhören und nur ein paar Stunden später hast du deine Finger an ihr." Dabei zeigte er auf Katherine.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sprach weiter „Ich geb ja zu, dass mir diese Art an dir viel besser gefällt als dein ständiges Selbstmitleid, aber meinst du nicht, du verhältst dich gerade ein bisschen zu sehr wie…ich?" Mit einem schiefen Grinsen zwinkerte er Stefan zu.

Irgendwie musste er in dieser Situation wieder die Oberhand gewinnen und sich davon abhalten, zu viel über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Er konnte es jetzt nicht riskieren, Schwäche zu zeigen. Nicht noch einmal vor Katherine.

Bevor Stefan etwas entgegnen konnte, war Katherines klare Stimme wieder zu hören. „Weißt du was, Damon? Du kannst ihm zureden, so viel du willst. ER hat sich für mich entschieden!" Mit einem siegessichern Grinsen sah sie zu Stefan und warf ihm dann ein zuckersüßes Lächeln zu. „Stefan war schon immer der einfühlsamere von euch beiden und auch wenn ich ihn damals noch zu seinem Glück zwingen musste, weiß er jetzt ganz genau, was er tut. Was wäre denn aus euch geworden, wenn ich damals nicht alles selbst in die Hand genommen hätte? Stefan wäre tot gewesen, ohne mein Blut und du Damon…du hättest dich zu Tode gehungert, weil du dachtest, ich wäre in dem Feuer umgekommen! Pah Seht ihr nicht, was ich euch geschenkt habe?" Wieder breitete sie ihre Arme aus. „Wir sind unsterblich und ewig jung! Wir können tun und lassen was wir wollen!" Damon schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ohh und wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, hab ich die letzten 150 Jahre auch ohne dich überstanden! Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass mich der Gedanke daran, dich irgendwann wieder zu haben, am Leben gehalten hat, hat sich einiges geändert in letzter Zeit! Ich brauche dich nicht mehr! Du bedeutest mir nichts! Du bist ein verlogenes Miststück und kannst dahin zurück gehen, wo du die letzten 100 Jahre warst!" Angewidert sah er sie an.

Mit einem Hissen auf den Lippen, war Katherine plötzlich direkt vor ihm, mit ihrem Gesicht direkt an seinem. Er konnte ihre weiche, kalte Haut an seiner Wange spüren und ihr Atem ließ die Haare in seinem Nacken aufrecht stehen. Es kostete ihn einiges an Willenskraft nicht auf sie zu reagieren und einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten. „Ach ja? Es macht dir nichts aus?" Sie ließ ihre Hand über seinen Brustkorb gleiten. Damon konnte sehen, dass sich Stefans Augen verdunkelten und er seine Emotionen nur schwer zurückhalten konnte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt diese fest. Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen sprach er jedes Wort langsam und deutlich direkt in ihr Ohr. „Du bedeutest mir NICHTS!" und damit stieß er sie von sich weg.

Ihre Augen funkelten vor Erregung und Verwunderung. „Wenn das so ist…brauchst du dir auch keine Gedanken mehr über mich zu machen. Ich hab ja jetzt, was ich wollte. Du wirst mich also schneller wieder los sein, als ich dachte!", sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern in Stefans Richtung. „Aber Stefan wird mit mir kommen!"

Damon zog seine Stirn in Falten. Er dachte an Elena. Dann sah er wieder zu Stefan, der seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt wieder auf Katherine gerichtet hatte. „Stefan! Warum? Was ist mit Elena? Lässt du sie einfach so zurück?" Er versuchte die Bewegungen und Gesichtszüge seines Bruders zu deuten, aber so wie es aussah, hatte dieser den Schalter umgelegt und seine Gefühle ausgeblendet. Als dieser seine Augen von Katherine löste, lag ein kaltes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Elena? Wer will schon die Kopie, wenn man das Original haben kann? Du kannst sie haben! Das war doch sowieso dein Ziel. Du wolltest sie für dich alleine. Bitteschön…nimm sie dir!"

Damon starrte seinen Bruder ungläubig an. So sehr er diese Seite an seinem Bruder auch vermisst hatte, gefiel sie ihm jetzt so gar nicht. Er erkannte ihn nicht wieder und war von seinen Worten wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Wirst du es ihr wenigstens sagen?" Fragte er. „Ohh, nein. Das überlasse ich dir! Viel Spaß! Und jetzt…wäre es nett, wenn du endlich aus meinem Zimmer verschwinden könntest. Ich denke, es ist alles gesagt!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte Damon ihnen den Rücken zu und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

Er schlug die Haustüre hinter sich zu und verschwand im Wald. Ohne zu wissen, wo er hin wollte, fand er sich vor Bonnies Haus wieder. Er stand im Schatten eines großen Baumes und hatte seine Augen auf das Fenster gerichtet, hinter dem er Bonnie und Elena vermutete. Es war dunkel, daher ging er davon aus, dass sie schliefen, worüber er erleichtert war. Zumindest konnte einer von ihnen heute Nacht schlafen. Er stand noch eine ganze Weile dort und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Er hätte es keine weitere Sekunde unter einem Dach mit Katherine und Stefan ausgehalten.

Zumindest etwas Gutes hatte ihr Aufeinandertreffen ihm gebracht. Er war sich jetzt sicher, dass er Katherine nicht mehr verfallen war und dass sie keine Macht mehr über ihn hatte. Er war fertig mit ihr. Er wusste, dass sie ihn damals mit ihren Spielchen umgarnt hatte und das Spiel mit dem Feuer und dem Ungewissen hatten ihn zu ihr gezogen. Jetzt, wo er selber auf dieser Seite spielte, hatte sie ihren Reiz verloren. Was er dagegen wollte, waren Reinheit und Ehrlichkeit. Er dachte an die vielen Momente, die er mit Elena erlebt hatte. Sie wusste was er war und wie er sein konnte und hatte trotzdem keine Angst vor ihm. Sie stellte sich ihm und seinen Herausforderungen. Und egal was er bis jetzt getan hatte, sie hatte sich nicht von ihm abgewendet. Ihr lag etwas an ihm und das berührte ihn. 

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte er damit, durch die Wälder zu streifen und sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er Elena am nächsten Morgen klar machen sollte, dass Stefan weg war.

Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, musste er zurück zum Haus. Er wollte so nicht vor Elena treten. Ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit groß auf seine Umgebung zu richten, verschwand er in seinem Zimmer und dann unter der Dusche.

Als er einige Zeit später wieder aus dem Badezimmer trat, spürte er, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Das Haus war von einer Stille erfüllt, die nicht normal war. Damon knöpfte sich noch seine Hose zu und betrat dann den Flur. Er achtete auf jedes kleinste Geräusch, aber außer den knarrenden Balken des alten Hauses war nichts zu hören. Er trat an Stefans Zimmertür und öffnete diese. Das Bett war leer, die Laken durchwühlt und ein Großteil seiner Kleidung und Bücher fehlten aus den Regalen.

Sie waren also wirklich schon fort. Damon hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so schnell von hier verschwinden würden, aber er war auch nicht böse darum, sie beide nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Sein einziges Bedauern war sein bevorstehendes Gespräch mit Elena.

Er seufzte, ging zurück in sein Zimmer und zog sich fertig an. Es war noch zu früh, um sie jetzt schon zu stören, aber er würde heute noch mit ihr reden müssen. 

Einige Stunden später klingelte sein Handy. Er sah Elenas Namen auf dem Display und nach einem weiteren Klingeln, nahm er ab.

„Hi, wo ist er? Was ist passiert? Wo ist Katherine?" Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus, aber Damon war nicht bereit, diese am Telefon zu beantworten. Noch während sie sprachen, war er auf dem Weg zu Bonnie.

„Elena. Ganz ruhig. Ich erklär dir alles, wenn ich da bin." Im gleichen Moment klingelte es bei Bonnie an der Tür.

Als diese geöffnet wurde, sah er in Bonnies verwirrte Augen.

Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Morgen Bonnie! Darf ich reinkommen?"

Se hielt seinem Blick stand und verzog keine Miene. „Nein" Damon schnaubte verächtlich. „Komm schon. Ich muss dringend mit Elena spreche!" Doch sie blieb standhaft. „Ich werde dich garantiert nicht herein bitten. Hier ist einer der wenigen Orte, an denen sie sicher ist. Das schließt dich mit ein. Und ich will, dass es so bleibt!" Entschlossen verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Da Damon immer noch das Telefon in der Hand hatte, sprach er wieder mit Elena. „Hey, würdest du bitte mal an die Tür kommen. Ich würde ja gerne mit dir sprechen, aber deine kleine Hexenfreundin lässt mich nicht rein!" Dabei warf er Bonnie giftige Blicke zu. Elena kam die Treppe herunter und ging an Bonnie vorbei. Sie sah auf ihr Telefon und dann auf Damon. Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte sie auf.

„Bonnie, warum…" „Ganz einfach Elena. Weil ich nicht will, dass dieses Monster mein Haus betritt und dir somit die letzte sichere Unterkunft genommen wird. Du bist meine Freundin und ich werde dich beschützen!"

Elena sah ungläubig auf ihre Freunden, auch wenn sie ihre absichten verstehen konnte. „Ok, dann werden wir uns draußen unterhalten.", sagte sie und trat zu Damon auf die Veranda. Sobald sie ihm gegenüber stand, schien sie Bonnie vergessen zu haben und ihr war der eigentliche Grund seines Besuchs wieder eingefallen. „Was ist los? Wo ist er?" Ein leichter Anflug von Panik war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Elena, hör zu" Damon legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm und führte sie zu der Bank, die in der Ecke stand, wo er ihr andeutete, sich hinzusetzen. Er setzte sich neben sie und griff wieder nach ihrer Hand. Elena schien verwirrt und zog ihre Hand zurück. Sie blickte ihn an. „Bitte Damon. Sag mir endlich was los ist. Ich hab schon versucht ihn anzurufen, aber er antwortet nicht. Was ist mit ihm? Wo ist er?"

Damon atmete tief ein. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, lange drum herum zu reden. „Er ist bei Katherine." Mehr sagte er erst einmal nicht. Er wartete auf Elenas Reaktion. Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Die gleichen Augen, die ihn gestern Abend noch so verächtlich ausgelacht hatten.

'Nein!', dachte Damon. 'Sie ist NICHT Katherine! Sie meint es ernst und sie hat nichts von diesem verlogenen Miststück!'

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Was meinst du mit 'bei Katherine'?" Er ergriff wieder ihre Hand. „Er… sie war bei ihm, als ich gestern zurück kam und anscheinend hat sie ihn in einem schwachen Augenblick erwischt." Er wollte ihr nicht alles sagen. Wollte sie nicht noch mehr verletzten, als sie es sowieso schon war. „Aber, ich verstehe nicht…" Sie fing an zu schluchzen. „Wo sind sie denn? Was hat Katherine vor?" Damon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber Stefan hat sich entschieden, bei ihr zu bleiben. Als ich heute Morgen wach wurde, waren sie nicht mehr da. Es tut mir leid, Elena. Ich wollte nicht, dass es so weit kommt!" Er zog sie näher an sich und hielt sie fest. Er legte seine Arme um sie und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Er musste wieder an den letzten Abend denken und die Szene in der Küche, wo sie in einer ähnlichen Position verharrt hatten. Allerdings war es dieses Mal anders. Auch wenn sie ihm leid tat, weil Stefan sie so verletzt hatte, fühlte er sich gut, weil er jetzt nicht mehr um sie kämpfen musste. Jetzt hatte er sie für sich ganz alleine.

Während sie da saßen und er ihr Halt gab, stand Bonnie immer noch in der Tür und wusste nicht, was sie von dem Bild, das sich ihr gerade bot, halten sollte.


	5. Chapter 5

Nachdem Elena sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, erklärte Damon ihr noch einmal ausführlicher, was am letzten Abend vorgefallen war. Er wählte seine Worte sorgfältig und ließ gewisse Details trotzdem aus. Er wusste, dass Bonnie die ganze Szene beobachtete und musste innerlich über ihre Sturheit grinsen. Sie hatte jedes Recht dazu, ihm nicht zu vertrauen, aber er hoffte, ihr irgendwann zeigen zu können, dass er sich verändert hatte.

Elena löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an. „Ich würde jetzt gerne nach Hause. Kannst du mich bitte nach Hause bringen?" Damon nickte. Bonnie lieh ihnen ihren Wagen und Damon versprach ihr, diesen so bald wie möglich wieder zurück zu bringen.

Als sie in die Auffahrt des Hauses einbiegen wollten, sahen sie viele Menschen vor dem Haus stehen und der Polizeiwagen von Sheriff Forbes stand auch vor der Tür. Damon fluchte leise, weil ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass sie John am Vorabend in der Küche zurückgelassen hatten und dass Jenna ihn wohl heute Morgen gefunden haben musste. Elena schluchzte erneut auf und sobald der Wagen zum Stehen gekommen war, stieg sie aus. Damon war nur Augenblicke später an ihrer Seite und begleitete sie zur Türe.

Jenna kam sofort auf sie zu, fiel ihr um den Hals und schluchzte. Danach warf sie Damon einen vernichtenden Blick zu und zog Elena aus seinen Armen. Jenna stand unter Schock, so wie Elena schon am Abend vorher, daher nahm sie ihre Umgebung nun deutlich wahr. Obwohl Jenna sie versuchte von Damon fern zu halten, griff Elena nach Damons Hand und brachte ihn so dazu, dass er ihnen folgte. Daraufhin blieb Jenna stehen und wieder war Damon es, den ihre funkelnden Augen fixierten. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit euch beiden los ist, aber ich will ihn hier nicht sehen!" Dann wandte sie sich zu Elena um. „Du schuldest mir auch noch eine Erklärung!" Elena verstand die Welt nicht mehr und sah von Damon wieder zu Jenna.

Oh, Damon hatte Elena noch nichts davon erzählt, wie er eigentlich erfahren hatte, das Katherine zurück gekehrt war. Bei dem Durcheinander des letzten Abends war er ihr diese Erklärung schuldig geblieben und er war auch froh darüber, dass sie noch nicht danach gefragt hatte. Allerdings schien es jetzt an der Zeit zu sein, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Bevor er sein erstes Wort herausbringen konnte, wollte Elena von Jenna wissen, was vorgefallen war. Jenna erzählte ihr, was sie sowieso schon ahnte. Die Polizei war wegen John hier. Als Jenna morgens in die Küche gekommen war, hatte sie ein Blutbad vorgefunden und hatte völlig aufgelöst Sheriff Forbes informiert. Als diese nun sah, dass Damon auch gekommen war, stürmte sie direkt auf ihn zu. „Damon, gut dass sie hier sind! Kann ich kurz mit ihnen sprechen?" Sie deutete ihm an, sich etwas abgelegen von den anderen zu stellen. Sie waren außer Hörweite der anderen und Sheriff Forbes begann ihm ihre Vermutungen mitzuteilen. „Es ist John! Er wurde ermordet. Wir wissen nicht, wer es gewesen sein könnte. Wir dachten, dass wir alle Vampire erwischt hätten, aber anscheinend ist dem nicht so. Es muss jemand gewesen sein, der John kannte. Ihm wurden die Finger seiner rechten Hand abgehackt und sein Familienring liegt auch dort auf dem Tisch. Bitte sehen sie sich das mal an und sagen mir dann, was sie davon halten. Ich…" Sie schaffte es nur schwer, ihre Fassung zu halten „ich muss so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Krankenhaus und nach Caroline sehen. Ich verlasse mich auf sie!" Damon brauchte nicht viel zu sagen oder zu reagieren. Sie nahm es eh nicht richtig wahr. Also griff er nur kurz nach ihrem Arm und versicherte ihr mit einem verständigen Blick „Selbstverständlich, Sheriff. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Gehen sie zurück zu ihrer Tochter. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück!" Dann drehte er sich um und trat ins Haus, um dann wieder seinen Platz an Elenas Seite einzunehmen. Sie warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. Jenna hatte wieder angefangen zu weinen und hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Wenige Augenblicke später tauchte auch schon Alaric auf. Er warf den beiden einen fragenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Jenna, die sich sofort in seine Arme fallen ließ und leise weiter schluchzte. Alaric bedeutete den beiden, dass er die Situation im Griff hatte und so verschwanden Damon und Elena in Richtung Treppe.


	6. Chapter 6

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, ließ Elena sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Damon blieb im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete sie. Einen kurzen Augenblick verweilte sie auf dem Bett, mit geschlossenen Augen, um die Welt auszuschließen, doch dann öffnete sie sie schlagartig wieder. Damon kniete sofort neben ihrem Bett. „Was ist los?" Sie hatte sich schon vom Bett erhoben und öffnete die Tür zu dem gemeinsamen Bad. „Jer? Wo ist er?" Sie blieb abrupt stehen, als sie die leere Dose ihrer Beruhigungstabletten und die blutverschmierte kleine Kapsel neben dem Waschbecken liegen sah. Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr ihren Lippen und ruckartig riss sie die zweite Tür zu Jeremys Zimmer auf. Damon stand sofort hinter ihr und blickte ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn über die Schulter. Das Zimmer war leer. Es war zu erkennen, dass jemand im Bett gelegen hatte, aber die Decken waren nicht zurück geschlagen. Ihr Blick blieb an dem geöffneten Fenster hängen.

Sie wusste nicht was hier vor sich ging, aber es war eindeutig alles zu viel auf einmal. Kraftlos ließ sie sich in Damons Arme fallen. Er fing sie auf, hielt sie fest und trug sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, um sie dann behutsam auf ihr Bett zu legen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird ihm gut gehen." Doch insgeheim hatte er ein Gefühl, dass Jeremy alles andere als ok war. Er dachte an ihr Gespräch am letzten Abend zurück, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass Anna tot war. Er hatte Jeremys Fragen noch im Kopf und aus seinem Gefühl wurde Gewissheit. Er seufzte auf. Eigentlich wollte er bei Elena bleiben, damit sie nicht so alleine war, aber er wusste, dass er Jeremy finden musste, bevor dieser etwas Dummes tat. „Ich werde ihn suchen. Warte hier." Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, wie er es schon am Vorabend getan hatte, als er noch glaubte, dass es Elena war, mit der er dort stand. Bevor Elena etwas erwidern konnte, war er auch schon verschwunden.

Nachdem er gegangen war, legte Elena sich auf ihr Bett und versank in ihren Gedanken. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten ihre Welt durcheinander geworfen und sie brauchte Ruhe und Zeit, um ihre verwirrten Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Sie dachte an Isobel und ihre Worte. Dachte an Stefan, wie er ihr noch am Tag zuvor seine Liebe geschworen hatte und dachte an John, der nur so kurz in ihr Leben getreten war.

Als sie an Jeremy dachte, wurde ihr Herz schwer. Sie hatte ihn nicht so verletzten wollen. Sie wollte ihn beschützen, aber es war alles schief gelaufen. Damon hatte helfen wollen und hatte eigentlich alles schlimmer gemacht. Sie war ihm deshalb nicht böse, weil sie ihn um den Gefallen gebeten hatte. Sie machte sich selbst den Vorwurf. Die letzten Monate waren eine einzige Berg und Talfahrt gewesen und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr fiel ihr ein Detail auf, dass ihr bis zu diesem Moment immer entgangen war. DAMON!

Er war da gewesen, als sie den Autounfall hatte. Er hatte sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um ihr zu helfen Stefan aus der Gewalt der anderen Vampire zu retten. Er war für Stefan eingesprungen, als dieser zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, seiner Blutlust nachzugehen. Hatte sie vor einer peinlichen Situation beim Miss Mystic Fall-Tanz gerettet, als Stefan nicht aufgetaucht war. Er hatte Stefan geholfen, wieder von seiner Blutlust frei zu werden, um ihr damit einen Gefallen zu tun. Er hatte ihr vertraut, obwohl sie ihm allen Grund gegeben hatte, sie zu hassen. Trotzdem hatte er ihr eine weitere Chance gegeben und besonders in den letzten Stunden war er da gewesen, als sie jemanden brauchte der ihr Halt gab.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie sich auf ihrem Bett weiter zusammenrollte und für einen Augenblick die Augen schloss.

Damon musste nicht lange suchen und fand Jeremy bei den alten Ruinen im Wald. Er war blass und hatte sich seinen Kapuzenpulli bis tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Als Damon plötzlich vor ihm stand, zuckte er zusammen und sah ihn dann mit blutunterlaufenen, grauen Augen an.

Damon schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast es echt getan! Deine Verwandlung ist noch nicht komplett. Du musst was essen!" Jeremy nickte. „Ich konnte nicht. Es ist alles so laut und überall sind Menschen…Ich wollte Ruhe haben und hier hab ich zumindest keinen, dem ich gefährlich werden kann. Ich hab schon versucht zu jagen, aber irgendwie hab ichs noch nicht raus." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Damon griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. „Ooookay, du musst noch viel lernen. Erste Überlebensregel: Selbst wenn du erfolgreich gewesen wärst, bei deinem amateurhaften Versuch, ein kleines Tierchen zu quälen, hättest du damit nur deinen Blutdurst gestillt. Um die Verwandlung komplett zu machen, brauchst du Menschenblut." Jeremy sah ihn verdutzt an. Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen setzte sich Damon in Bewegung und zog Jeremy dabei mit sich. „Komm schon, wir finden dir schon was. Machen wir es heute mal auf Stefan's Art…lebendige Menschen wirst du noch früh genug probieren können. Im Moment hab ich allerdings keine Nerven dazu, dir das alles zu erklären." Wieder nickte Jeremy und folgte ihm durch den Wald. Sie kamen zum leerstehenden Boarding House und nachdem sie eingetreten waren deutete Damon ihm, sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa zu setzen.

„Du bleibst hier und ich bin in ner Sekunde wieder da!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Damon im Keller und holte aus der Kühltruhe einige Beutel von Stefans übriggebliebenen Blutkonserven, die er damals in seiner Blutlust aus dem Krankenhaus mitgenommen hatte. Wirklich nur wenige Sekunden später, stand er damit vor Jeremy. „Zweite Überlebensregel: Es muss nicht immer frisches Blut sein. Natürlich ist der Geschmack nur halb so gut und..." Damon verzog sein Gesicht zu einem lüsternen Grinsen „…und außerdem macht es nur halb so viel Spaß, aber im Moment musst du dich hiermit zufrieden geben!" Er warf Jeremy eine Blutkonserve hin. „Guten Appetit!" Jeremy fing die Konserve, bevor sie auf seinem Schoß landete und sah verwundert in seine Hand. „Ok… und wie?" Unbeholfen drehte er die Konserve in der Hand. „Wie bekomm ich die jetzt auf?" Anstatt es ihm zu erklären, hob er eine Konserve an seinen Mund und riss den Beutel mit seinen Zähnen auf. „So!" Nach einigen missglückten Versuchen hatte es auch Jeremy geschafft, der bis zu diesem Augenblick noch nicht den Vorteil hatte, über Fangzähne zu verfügen. In dem Moment, als der Beutel sich öffnete und die dickflüssige, dunkle Substanz seine Lippen berührte, verdunkelten sich seine Augen und die Adern um seine Augen wurden deutlich sichtbar. Er schnaubte und saugte gierig jeden Tropfen der Flüssigkeit aus. Damon stand neben ihm und grinste. Es war immer wieder ein gutes Gefühl, einem neugeborenen Vampir das Jagen beizubringen, auch wenn es sich hier nur um eine Blutkonserve handelte.

Als er für den Anfang genug hatte, erklärte Damon ihm noch kurz die wesentlichen Dinge, die Jeremy zu beachten hatte. Jetzt, da Jeremys Verwandlung komplett war, machte ihm das Sonnenlicht zu schaffen und Damon hatte keinen weiteren Ring zur Verfügung. Also musste Jeremy im Haus bleiben. Nach hause konnte er auch nicht, weil sein Zustand noch zu instabil war, um ihn unter so viele Menschen zu lassen.

„Du bleibst hier, bis ich nachher wieder da bin. Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast, dein Onkel John ist umgebracht worden und ich muss zurück und mich um das Chaos kümmern. Außerdem habe ich Elena versprochen nach dir zu suchen und ich werde ihr sagen, dass ich dich gefunden habe." Jeremy unterbrach ihn „Ok, aber sag ihr nichts davon...also, von meiner Entscheidung. Sie soll es nicht erfahren!" Damon sah ihn skeptisch an, nickte dann aber und war auch schon aus dem Haus verschwunden.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurze Zeit später, stand er wieder neben Elenas Bett und sah auf sie hinunter. Sie lag zusammengerollt auf ihrem Bett und hielt ihren Teddy im Arm. Damon konnte sich ein warmes Lächeln nicht verkneifen und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Normalerweise hätte er sich jetzt sofort aus ihrem Zimmer zurückgezogen. Wie oft hatte er schon neben ihrem Bett gestanden und ihre friedlichen Gesichtszüge beobachtet. Heute blieb er. Elena drehte sich auf ihrem Bett, öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Sie war direkt hellwach und saß aufrecht auf der Bettkante. „Hast du ihn gefunden?" Er nickte und ließ sich neben ihr auf das Bett nieder. „Ja. Er ist in Ordnung. Er ist im Boarding House, damit er dem ganzen Trouble hier entgehen kann. Sobald hier wieder Ruhe eingekehrt ist, kann er wieder zurück kommen." Er hoffte, sie mit dieser Antwort zufriedengestellt zu haben.

„Danke", sagte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. So verharrten sie eine ganze Weile, ohne das einer der beiden etwas sagte oder sich bewegte.

„Damon, was ist gestern passiert? Warum wollte Jenna dich nicht hier haben?" Sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung, um ihn ansehen zu können. Er versuchte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie zu bekommen und räusperte sich. „Ehmm, ich war gestern Abend kurz hier. Ich wollte mit Jer sprechen. Naja, ich war gerade nur knapp dem Tod entkommen und hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie die anderen gestorben sind. Vielleicht war ich dadurch etwas sentimental…und dann wollte ich gerade das Haus verlassen, als du plötzlich vor mir standest und„ Elena unterbrach ihn „Aber, ich war doch gar nicht…" Doch dann schien sie zu verstehen und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie ließ ihn weitersprechen. „Ich wollte so einige Sachen loswerden und mich bei dir bedanken, dass du mir schon wieder das Leben gerettet hast. Ich wollte" Er machte eine kurze Pause „deine Nähe spüren und nach einem Kuss auf die Wange hat dann eins zum anderen geführt und ich konnte nicht anders, aber da es offensichtlich – naja, im nachhinein offensichtlich- nicht du gewesen bist, habe ich Katherine dann geküsst. Ich hätte es merken müssen, aber ich hab mich mitreißen lassen und hatte meine natürlichen Vampirfähigkeiten in dem Moment nicht ganz unter Kontrolle…und dann hat Jenna die Tür geöffnet. So ist Katherine überhaupt ins Haus gekommen. Jenna war wütend und hat sie gebeten, sofort ins Haus zu kommen. Ich hätte auch nichts mehr unternehmen können. Ich war einfach zu blind." Damon war in den Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht versunken und so damit beschäftigt, sich für seine Unachtsamkeit zu entschuldigen, dass er den veränderten Gesichtsausdruck auf Elenas Gesicht nicht wahrnahm. Sie hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört und ihre Augen dabei nicht von ihm abgewendet. Er starrte geradeaus und hielt erst inne, als er ihre Hand an seiner Wange spürte.

„Ssscht! Könntest du jetzt mal bitte ruhig sein." Sie drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, so dass er sie jetzt auch ansah. Seine stahlblauen Augen waren nun auf sie gerichtet und sie konnte den erstaunten Ausdruck in ihnen erkennen. Sie lächelte verlegen und zog ihn dann näher an sich heran. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt, als sie ihm zuflüsterte „Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich es nicht gewesen bin gestern." Dann überwand sie den letzten freien Raum, der noch zwischen ihnen gelegen hatte und ihre weichen Lippen berührten sanft seine. Immer noch überrascht von Elenas plötzlicher Zuneigung, war Damon noch nicht in der Lage, darauf zu reagieren. Erst als sie ihre Lippen fester auf seine drückte, erwachte er aus seiner Starre, legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und zog sie näher an sich heran. Er hatte auf diesen Moment gewartet und es war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem gestrigen Abend. Seine Sinne waren bis aufs Äußerste geschärft und er nahm jeden Laut, jede Bewegung und jeden Duft in unglaublicher Intensität wahr.

Er drehte sich weiter zu ihr herum, so dass er nun fast vor dem Bett und vor ihr kniete. Die zweite Hand fand auch den Weg zu ihrem Rücken und streichelte leicht darüber. Er spürte ihre langen, gewellten Haare, die seine Fingerspitzen kitzelten und er fühlte sich wie elektrisiert.

Seine innere Spannung breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus und Stück für Stück, brachte er sie dazu, sich weiter auf ihr Bett sinken zu lassen, bis sie ganz darauf zum Liegen gekommen war. Für einen kurzen Moment löste er sich von ihr. Er wollte den Moment auskosten. Wollte ihren Anblick in sich aufnehmen. Er sah sie mit vor Verlangen leuchtenden Augen an und ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen.

Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa und auch ihre rehbraunen Augen strahlten ihm entgegen. Er spürte, wie die Adern in seinem Gesicht pulsierten und wusste, dass er es nicht mehr lange verbergen konnte. Mit dem Blick fest auf ihre Augen gerichtet, neigte er sich wieder zu ihr hinunter. Elena verstand und zog sich ein Stück weiter auf ihr Bett, so dass er sich problemlos über sie knien konnte. Dann beugte er sich auch schon wieder zu ihr hinunter und ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut. Damon konnte und wollte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und er spürte, wie er ihre Lippen zwischen seinen Zähnen hielt. Ihr schien das nichts auszumachen, denn plötzlich spürte er ihre sanften Hände an seinen Seiten. Mit der einen Hand griff sie seinen Po, um ihn näher an sich heran zu ziehen und mit der anderen Hand fuhr sie unter sein Shirt und über seinen Rücken. Er spürte, wie ihr Atem schneller wurde, und sie ihren Kopf weiter nach hinten streckte. Damon war für einen kurzen Moment abgelenkt, als seine Augen ihre pulsierende Halsschlagader betrachteten, aber dann fuhr er mit der Zunge darüber und freute sich über das zufriedene Seufzen, was ihr dabei über die Lippen kam. Er sog ihren Duft ein und schmiegte seine Wange gegen ihre, während er mit seinen Lippen ihr Ohr mit Küssen übersäte.

Dann blickte er ihr wieder in die Augen und konnte sehen, dass sie jede einzelne seiner Berührungen genoss und ebenfalls voll auskostete. Er wusste, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Nach einem erneuten heftigen Kuss, bahnte er sich mit seinen Lippen einen Weg bis zum Ausschnitt ihres Sweatshirts. Als er denn Stoff erreichte, hielt er kurz inne und sah zu ihr hoch. Zur Bestätigung hob sie ihren Oberkörper leicht an und ließ ihre Hände kurz von seinem Körper ab. Nachdem er ihr das Oberteil ausgezogen hatte, begannen ihre Finger, die Knopfleiste seines dunklen Shirts entlang zu gleiten. Er gab einen stöhnenden Laut von sich und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um ihr die Arbeit zu erleichtern. Am liebsten hätte er sich das Shirt direkt vom Leib gerissen, aber er wollte ihr auch ihren Spaß lassen und nicht überstürzen. Nachdem auch sein Shirt auf dem Boden landete, drehte er sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung, so dass er nun mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett lag. Elena verstand und begann sofort, seinen nackten, muskulösen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu übersähen. Dabei streichelten ihre langen Haare sanft über seine Seiten und brachten ihn fast um den Verstand. Er zog sie zu sich hoch, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können und sie noch einmal lange und stürmisch zu küssen. Er wollte wissen wie weit er gehen konnte und bei der nächsten Berührung ihrer Lippen, hielt er ihre mit seinen Zähnen fest. Vorsichtig, aber trotzdem fordernd. Er stöhnte auf, als er den süßen Geschmack ihres Blutes schmeckte und der Griff seiner Hände um ihre Hüften wurde fester. Sie löste sich von ihm und ihre Lippen begannen, die pulsierenden Adern um seine Augen zu küssen und die Reaktion darauf ließ sie schmunzeln. Bevor sie wusste, was geschah, hatte er sie wieder in die Laken gedrückt und war wieder dabei, erst ihren Hals und dann ihren Bauch mit Küssen zu übersähen. Er küsste ihren Bauchnabel und als er mit seinen Händen den Bund ihrer Hose berührte, stöhnte sie leise auf und hob ihr Becken leicht an. Schneller als sie gucken konnte, landete ihre Hose in einer Ecke ihres Zimmers und seine direkt darauf. Dagegen ließ er sich für ihre Unterwäsche Zeit. Er sah, wie sehr sie auf ihn wartete und es bereitete ihm Vergnügen, sie warten zu lassen. Als sie ihm einen bittenden Blick zuwarf, gab er sich geschlagen und befreite sie von dem letzten Stück lästigen Stoffes. In Vampirgeschwindigkeit hatte er sich auch seiner Shorts entledigt und kniete wieder über ihr. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatten sich ihre Lippen wieder fest miteinander verschlossen und Elenas Stöhnen, als er sich auf ihr nieder ließ, wurde von seinem Kuss erstickt. Er musste sich beherrschen, nicht zu stürmisch zu sein, aber mit jedem Augenblick wurden auch Elenas Bewegungen stürmischer und er passte sich ihrem Rhythmus an. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf den Wogen ihrer Emotionen und dem Verlangen ihrer Körper treiben. Die Welt um sie herum existierte nicht mehr und Elenas Gedanken drehten sich nur um Damon. Sie fühlte sich sicher in seinen Armen und konnte völlig loslassen. Damon war überwältigt von ihrer Sanftheit und ließ sich von ihr mitreißen. Als beide am Höhepunkt angelangt waren, ließ Damon für einen Moment all seine Schutzwälle fallen und alle unterdrückten Emotionen fanden ihren Weg an die Oberfläche. Er verspürte eine innere Freiheit, die er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Elena hielt sich an ihm fest, ließ die schmerzenden Empfindungen der letzten Tage im hintersten Teil ihres Bewusstseins verschwinden und konzentrierte sich völlig auf den Moment, das Hier und Jetzt mit Damon. Sie war glücklich. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und Damon zog sie enger an sich, um sie festzuhalten. So verharrten sie, bis sich ihre Körper wieder beruhigt hatten.

Damon sah sie an und strich ihr mit den Fingern sanft über ihre gerötete Wange. „Elena, du bist einzigartig. Du bist wunderschön und gibst mir einen Teil meiner Menschlichkeit zurück. Danke!" Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und berührte zärtlich ihr Lippen mit seinen. „Keine Angst, ich lasse dich nicht mehr alleine!" Mit diesem Versprechen zog er sie wieder in seine Arme und sie sog zufrieden seinen Duft ein, kuschelte sich an ihn und fühlte sich geborgen. Ihr konnte nichts mehr passieren. Sie war zuhause angekommen.

* * *

**A/N: Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen. **

**Eigentlich sollte es ja nur ein OS werde, aber auf Wunsch einiger Leser, hab ich mich dann doch noch überreden lassen, ein paar Kapitelchen hinzuzufügen ;) DANKESCHÖN!**

**An dieser Stelle möchte ich meine FF gerne beenden. Ich weiß das ich nicht alles aufgegriffen habe, was in der Finalfolge offen geblieben ist, aber dann wäre meine kleine Geschichte hier ziemlich ausgeufert. Ich hab mich versucht, auf die direkte Umgebung von Damon zu konzentrieren.**

**Danke fürs Lesen und über Feeedback freu ich mich natürlich auch! ^^**


End file.
